A Night To Remember
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: What happened after the wedding and before the pizza


Callie just finished making sure that the apartment was locked after getting the pizza and she headed to her bedroom. Upon opening the door she was surprised and delighted at what she saw. Arizona was smiling and leaning against the bathroom doorframe. The only light that was illuminating the room was the few candles that Arizona had lit and the room was strewn with rose petals.

"Hi " Callie whispered, gently wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

Arizona tilted her head slightly, smiling as she felt Callie's soft lips on her shoulder.

"Exhausted." She grinned, placing her hands on top of the brunette's on her hips.

"Mmmm." Callie quietly moaned as she continued to taste Arizona's skin, the aroma of the blonde's vanilla perfume invading her senses.

Arizona could feel Callie's desire building in her kisses, the brunette's body pressed firmly up against her back.

"I think you should put me to bed." Arizona whispered , closing her eyes at the sensations of Callie's lips working their way up her neck.

Callie could feel a ripple of excitement radiate through her body, a surge of arousal settling between her legs at Arizona's sexy whisper.

She gently bit the blonde's neck before pulling back, slowly tracing her finger down the back of Arizona's dress.

"I think this needs to come off first "

Callie brought her hand up to Arizona's neck, carefully untying the loose knot of fabric. She licked her lips as the blue silk pooled at the blonde's feet, her eyes gazing into the mirror at Arizona's toned figure sporting a blue lacy bra and panties. Callie let out a low growl as she ran her hand across Arizona's stomach, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend in the mirror.

Arizona leaned her head back as Callies's hands explored her body. She let out a quiet moan as the brunette gently kneaded her breast through the thin material of her bra.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand as she turned round to face her. She reached round to the back of the brunette's dress, slowly unzipping the garment as she gazed into Callies's brown eyes.

Callie took a deep breath as Arizona carefully slid the material down her body, watching it drop to the floor. She gently smoothed one of her hands round the side of Arizona 's body as she softly caressed the back of her neck with the other.

Arizona closed her eyes as her fingertips lightly traced over the smooth skin on Callie's stomach. She could feel the brunette's lips brush against her jaw, gently licking and biting her soft skin.

Callie gently grasped the back of Arizona 's neck, bringing their bodies closer together as her other hand slid down the blonde's back, grazing over the thin material of her blue lace panties.

Arizona quietly moaned as Callie's lips finally met her own. Their mouths moved together as their hands continued to explore each-other's bodies.

They stood there in their full length embrace, their kisses becoming more heated as the friction of their bodies became more insistent. Callie let out a low moan as Arizona 's hands travelled down her back, her fingers firmly caressing the underside of the brunette's ass, bringing her closer.

The feel of Arizona's tongue in her mouth, her hands exploring her body..... Callie had never wanted anyone this much in her entire life.

She slid her hand down the front of Arizona's body, her fingers grazing over the front of the blonde's wet panties.

"Wait.." Arizona breathed, resting her forehead against Callie's. "Don't"

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, placing it against her stomach. The brunette felt herself being guided backwards, the back of her legs coming in contact with the bed as she was forced to sit.

Arizona stood between Callie's legs as she sat down. She gently ran her hands through the brunette's hair, letting out a breath as Callie's hands travelled up the side of her body, her fingertips tracing the contours of her trim figure.

The blonde began to breath heavily as Callie pulled her closer. She closed her eyes as she felt her girlfriend's lips on her toned stomach, leaving tiny marks as she tasted her skin, claiming her.

Arizona reluctantly opened her eyes as she gently pulled Callie's head back, gazing down at the brunette.

"Lie down." She whispered through labored breaths, a slight smile gracing her lips as Callie complied.

The brunette wasn't used to giving up control, especially in the bedroom. But for Arizona , she was definitely willing to make an exception.

She lay back against the mattress, closing her eyes as she felt the blonde's hands slowly slide up her legs. Arizona bit her lip as she stared down at Callie. She placed her hands either side of the brunette's body, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her abdomen. . She smiled into Callie's stomach as she felt her girlfriend shiver beneath her touch.

Callie's breathing was becoming ragged as she felt her body reacting. She instinctively spread her legs apart as Arizona's mouth made it's way down her body. The blonde pulled back as her lips reached the waistband of Callie's panties. She could smell the brunette's arousal through the material.

Arizona swallowed as she knelt down on the floor, pulling Callie's body nearer to the edge of the bed. She could feel the blood pulsing through her veins as her desire for the brunette overwhelmed her. She couldn't understand how the thought of giving Callie pleasure could turn her on so much. She could feel her excitement building up inside her without even touching Callie, or being touched herself.

Callie squirmed slightly on the bed as she felt Arizona's hot breath near her centre. Her throbbing clit was becoming painful, she was aching to be touched by her girlfriend.

"Ari.."

Arizona smiled at Callie's quiet plea, gently stroking her thighs as she brought them up to rest on her shoulders. She licked her lips as she hooked her thumbs around the brunette's panties, slowly sliding the material down her legs. She could feel her own arousal pooling between her thighs as she gazed down at the delicious sight.

Callie let out a loud moan as Arizona's warm tongue slid through her soaking wet folds. She curled her toes as her thighs tensed up around the blonde's head, bringing her closer.

Arizona grabbed onto Callie's thighs as she moved her tongue around her girlfriend's centre, exploring her, tasting every part of her. She could hear Callie panting as she dipped her tongue inside of her, the brunette's hoarse moans sending a chill down her spine.

"Fuck...Uhh.."

Callie felt her body moving of it's own accord as the sensations of Arizona's tongue clouded her mind. She gripped the sheets with her fists as she felt the blonde gently bite down on her clit. She couldn't last much longer...she was almost there..

Arizona could feel Callie's body tightening around her as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend. She gently spread Callie's legs further apart as she moved her tongue faster, entering the brunette.

Callie gasped as she felt Arizona's thumb begin circling her clit. She grabbed the back of the blonde's head as she rocked her hips upwards, she could feel herself almost floating off the bed as her body cried out for a release.

The brunette yelled out as she climaxed, her entire body shaking as the rapturous feeling worked it's way through to her extremities. She gently ran her fingers through Arizona's hair before limply dropping them down onto the bed beside her. Arizona moaned into Callie as she felt her girlfriend's orgasm surge through her body.

She gently bit down on the brunette's thigh as she pushed herself up off the floor. She grinned at Callie as she crawled up onto the bed, laying beside the brunette as she caught her breath.

She gave Callie another impish grin saying " Ready for some pizza…….."


End file.
